Spice, Salt, and a Whole Lotta Sugar
by Kindergartener-at-Heart
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Edward, the playboy, and Bella, the normal girl, have a bad start. But then Edward falls for her, and would do anything to get her. Yes, the most unoriginal story, but there's sprinkles of the Kindergartener!
1. Rain

**WARNING: SO OOC, IT'S SCARY! (ESPECIALLY ROSALIE…) READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! ALL HUMAN!**

**Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Twilight, so let's just get on with the story…**

**A Dash of Spice, a Pinch of Salt, and a Whole Lotta Sugar**

_It's raining, it's pouring,_

_The old man is snoring._

I thought of the silly children's song as we drove through the shower, the drops racing across my window. I frowned. Rain is for sadness, right?

"Good. We both agree this is a bad day." I whispered. Oh crap. I'm talking to myself. Sighing, I stretched, arms wide.

"Why are we moving again?" I asked my mom, who was chatting excitedly with my dad. She turned, with her usual: wide smile and eyes closed.

"Oh honey, it will be good for you." Ah, the famous reason. Of course it will be good for you. New friends, fun place, family bonding, I would ramble on if it wasn't that the car slid into a driveway.

"We're here!" My cute little sister squealed. I grinned. We're complete opposites, Rose and I. She's the pretty cutie, who's always the attention. Me, the girl who's average, clumsy, and boring. See the difference?

I slowly opened the door, cringing at the cold wetness of the rain.

"Yeah. Um, I think I'll just stay here." I slid back into the car, shutting it with a _bam!_

"Bella! Come here and see your new house!" And they all went inside, leaving the door open only a crack. Great. I reluctantly got out of the car, slamming the door. Running towards the safety of our new house, I hopped in and swung the door shut. Shaking off my jacket, my eyes inspected the house. It was pretty big, because one, there was nothing in it, and two, my dad's business paid for it all. I gave a long whistle in courtesy of the huge thing. Then Rosie ran smack-dab into me, tugging at my tank-top.

"Come on, Belly! Mommy said that we all have to look around toge-ter!" Rosie tried to pout, but she just ended up with a weird duck-looking thing. I giggled, and pinched her nose.

"Okay, Rosie-toesie!" I grabbed her hand, pulling her to the kitchen.

"Whoa." we both said at the same time. Marble, everywhere! And it was GIGANTIC!

"Echo!" Rose yelled. It didn't exactly work, so I whispered, "Echo-co-co-co…" She smiled, sniggering. Mom was on her cell-phone, with a worried expression on her face. I let go of Rose's hand, and she ran over to dad. I grinned happily when she met full compact with his butt, and she started yelling about how it got there. I yawned, and strolled over to my mom. She was now arguing with the mysterious stranger.

"What do you mean stuck?!" Pause.

"Well get it out of the mud ditch!"

"An hour?! Okay, I can wait that long. Hurry up, though." She snapped the phone shut, and it made a twinkly noise. I looked confusedly at her, and she explained in one whole sentence.

"The moving truck got stuck in a mud ditch, and they get it here in about an hour." My mouth held and '_o'_ and I groaned.

"An hour? What are we gonna do then?" She shrugged. At that moment Rose came, eyes twinkling. She jumped on me, grabbing my hair.

"Wha-ROSE!!" She laughed, and I chuckled, swirling in circles. After two minutes, I slowed down, head throbbing. I plopped down on the couch. Wait. The couch wasn't there. So I fell to the ground, and dumped Rosie off my back. It took me a few moments for my eyes to adjust, and for the room to stop spinning.

"Bell-ah! I'm di-izzy!!" Rosalie spun around a few times, and landed on my lap. I messed up her hair, and she giggled. Then a spark flew out of her eye. She started tickling my stomach, and I fell back, laughing loudly, and tried to evade her dreadful wriggling hands. No use. But she was soon on the floor also, rolling with laughter as I tickled her this time. I got up, and poked her flat on the bellybutton.

"Let's go see our rooms!" I chirped. She bobbed her head up and down, and we raced up the stairs.

"I-if there's a pink room, I want it!" she gasped, leaping on each step. I picked her up, and ran up the remaining number of steps. I put her down, and she scrambled into a pink looking room. I trailed behind, and heard her squeal.

"It's just like I wanted it!" I poked my head through the doorway, and saw that Rosie was practically bouncing off the light pink walls. I grabbed her, dragging her out of the room.

"My room next," I told her. We came to the next room, and it had light blue wall.

"Oooh! I found a room!" She pointed at the empty space. I giggled, and followed as she hopped in.

"Wow! Really?!" I graded the room. Hmmm… walls, nice. Floor, good. Overall score, A PLUS! I opened a door. Walk-in closet! I squealed, hand to mouth. Every girl's dream! Wait a minute. Where did the other door lead to, then? I cautiously opened it, squeaking. We going to need to fix that.

Oh. My. God. A bathroom! I jumped for joy, and examined everything. Super shiny and clean! The perfect place for Mr. Rubber Duc-wait. You didn't need to know that. I went back into my room, and called out, "Rosie?" She wasn't there.

"Hello? Ros-"

"Bella! Look! A baffroom!" I turned on my heel, and met face-to-face with Rose, with her poking out of a door that came from her room. Great. Attached rooms with a bathroom. Well, my luck doesn't last that long, anyways.

"Wow, Rose! I didn't see this!" Seriously. Even if Rosie was five-and-a-half years old, she's really, REALLY, dense. Rose ran over and hugged my leg.

"Don'tcha just love our new house?" She said dazedly. I smiled ruffling her hair.

We went downstairs again, and I could hear my mother again.

"What?! Broken?!" Rose scattered away, probably to play with Charlie again, and I plodded back to my mom.

"You can't be serious! A day to fix?!" I waited impatiently for her, foot tapping.

"Well, can't you get a different truck then, and transfer my stuff to that one?" Pause.

"BOOKED?! Well, wha-you-I-can-" Uh oh. Mom's face was getting a little red. Another pause. I could hear Rosie and dad playing _Patty Cake_. Poor Charlie.

"Well, then. Tomorrow," she huffed, almost breaking the phone when she closed it. Mom put her sweet face back on.

"Honey! Come here!" Charlie practically came running. Not what he thought parenting was, eh? They whispered for a moment, and dad's eyes widened.

"Tomorrow?!" he blustered, glancing at me. Mom nodded, and they whispered more. I went to go find Rose. She was playing _Patty Cake_ with herself. Wait. Can you even do that?! I tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned, frowning.

"Mommy was loud," she pointed out. I bobbed my head, crossing my legs and placing myself next to her. The doorbell rang, but I made no notion of getting up. My parents rushed to the door, and I heard muffled talking. Hmmm… probably neighbors… I watched Rosie play her game one more time, and then Renee called us.

"Isabella! Rosalie! Come meet your new neighbors!" Ugh. That means getting up. I slowly uncrossed my legs and got up, pulling Rose with me. She held my hand as we headed towards the door.

Two nice and neat looking parents, one handsome man, and a sweet looking woman, who was holding jello. JELLO?! Oh wait. Welcoming gifts. Wow. That's so original. I changed faces and saw an amazingly handsome, bronze haired boy, who looked laid back. He gazed back, eyebrow partially up, looking at me up and down. Ugh. I turned again. The last person was a perky looking girl with black hair cropped short. She held a huge smile on her face, ear-to-ear.

"Introduce yourselves, girls," Charlie said happily. Great. I smacked a fake, cheery smile on my face.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan." I smiled widely, and let Rose greet the family.

"Hi. My name is Rosie Swan and I'm five!" she said proudly, and I heard the boy chuckle a little. Hmm… maybe he's not that bad… The other lively girl practically started jumping up and down.

"I'm Alice Cullen. Nice to meet ya!" She gave a toothy grin, showing pearly whites.

"Edward Cullen." He reached in to shake my hand, but I stood there, making no movement to reply. I secretly rolled my eyes, as he slowly tucked his hand back into his pocket. Hehe… I glanced over to my mom, and she glared back at my rudeness. I shrugged my shoulders sheepishly, and she looked away, probably annoyed.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife, Esme. We live in the house next door." Carlisle? Esme? Edward? Alice? Such weird names. Charlie shook hands with him, and my mother introduced herself to our new neighbors.

"Renee Swan, and this is Charlie, my husband." She shook hands with the other mom, Esme, and then repeated with Carlisle. My mom leaned into Carlisle's ear and whispered something.

"Okay, kids, go play with Mrs. Swan's children while we talk." Carlisle shooed them away towards us, and our parents crowded in a tiny circle. Hmm… I wondered why except Edward whatever interrupted my thoughts.

"Look, Jasper's waiting. And so is Emmett." He started for the door, but Ally or something grabbed him, tugging him back.

"That's rude, Eddie," she chirped, letting go of his sleeve.

"First of all, he's your boyfriend. And don't call me that, Al." She turned cold, and I think she was going to punch him.

"Then don't call me boy names. I'm a girl, remember?"

"Unfort-" I decided to butt in before blood spilled.

"Look, I know you guys don't want to be here as much than I do, so I'm fine with leaving," I hissed.

"Wahh! Don't be so mean, Belly! Here," She took Alice's hand, "you can play patty cake with me!" And she skipped away, dragging the poor girl. Boy, I feel bad for her. Rose can be scary.

"So…" There was an awkward silence. I looked into his bright green eyes, and he smirked back. I blushed slightly, before I scowled at him and turned, going towards my parents.

"So it's settled then. My kids will stay at your house for tonight." I stopped dead. What did dad mean!?

"Thank you so much for this," Renee said.

"Oh no, this is fine. The more people, the better. The other neighbors' children, the Hales, are also sleeping over. They'll have fun," Esme smiled gently. I glared at them. Sleep over? At that playboy's house? Ugh.

"Mom? We're going to sleepover?" I poked my head over her shoulder, smiling sweetly.

"Oh! Bella! Yes, we are. Until the truck's able to bring our stuff here."

"Oh goody. Now we can bond with our neighbors," a voice said, dripping with sarcasm. I ground my teeth, eyes narrowing.

"Bells, go get your sister. We'll go now." Charlie opened the door.

"Yes. The sooner, the better," Edward drawled. I turned to him.

"You…" I hissed.

"What?" he asked innocently, and I growled, going to find Rosalie.

"Ooohh… feisty." Ugh. I turned my head as I walked, sticking out my tongue. Except I had to run into a wall. Oh great. I bounced back, dropping to the ground. Edward chuckled loudly, and I turned to him. He had his hands holding his stomach, guffawing.

"Shut up, dammit!" He immediately stopped, but gave a few giggles.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Alice held out a hand, and I gladly took it. I'm going to like this girl. She smiled as I dusted myself off. I looked down, and saw Rose holding tightly onto her hand.

"Let's go." I grabbed my coat, pulling it on.

"Where are we going?" Rose stood on her ground.

"Oh Rosie, we're going to go play at my house. Don't worry, there's a nice boy named Emmett who's six. He'll play with you," Alice said reassuringly, and Rose beamed.

"I cans show him patty cake!" Alice rolled her eyes to me, and I giggled. We made our way to the door. It was still raining outside, and Alice only had enough room for Rose and herself. I told them to go first. I stood there, pacing.

"Ugh. Rain." I said, holding out a hand. Droplets poured down my hand, and I immediately brought my hand back to me, wiping it off with the side of my jacket.

"What? You don't like rain?" A familiar voice said. I spun around, startled.

"Why are you still here?"

"Mom and dad wanted me to wait for you guys, since you were so slow." He grinned, and I scowled, crossing my arms.

"They left already," I huffed.

"Um, I think I knew that." He narrowed his eyes at me. "So, f you dislike the rain so much, you can walk with me, under this umbrella." He shook a still-wet umbrella open. I thought of standing next to him, walking through the rain. Eww… too close.

"No thanks." I sighed, pulling my hood up. I guess there's no other way. Edward jabbed me with the tip of the umbrella.

"Ow! Wha-"

"Here." He handed it to me. "You can use it. I'm fine with the rain." He didn't have a hood, but he walked out towards the house next door. I looked at the umbrella, then at him, then at the umbrella again. Ugh. Why must I be so soft?!

"W-wait!" I ran with the umbrella, catching up to him. He turned, smiling.

"Yes?"

"H-here," I said, eyes lowering. I offered the spot next to me. "You can go under here." He chuckled.

"Thank you," he said. I noticed something in his voice.

"Hey! Wait a second!" I pulled the umbrella away from him, letting him get wet. "You knew I would do this!"

"Maybe." I groaned. Okay, no way was I gonna help this guy. I scoffed, and speed walked to his house, leaving him behind in the rain, smirking.

**See? I told you. Scary, ain't it? Haha… Okay,so , new story! Yep, yep, yep!**


	2. AN IMPORTANT

**Dear Readers,**

**Yes, another Author's Note, unfortunately.**

**I am SO sorry that I haven't been updating in such a looong time!! School, though being boredom, obviously hates me by giving me, you know, that horrible word, **_**homework**_**. Also, writer's block has been blocking my way -pun intended... or not?- from my stories. It's hard for me to be having that many ongoing stories; I'm stupid. So I'll probably be going with about three stories -Winston High, The Cullen Show, and Thank Ya, Mister, to be exact- and so the other left-out stories will have to wait, and of course, all of you wonderful people do too!! -Sniff sniff- Please understand, and stick with me!**

**This AN is also on every other one of my stories, and on my profile also. Just to inform everyone. Hehe…**

**Spice, Salt, and a Whole Lotta Sugar: Ok, so, I do have ideas on this story. It's just a little messed up. For updates, it's not gonna be soon, sad to say. Just think of this first chapter as a preview of the story.**

**And again, I'm truly sorry.**

**-The Kindergartener**

**P.S. How cheesy is this AN??**

**:D**


End file.
